


idiots in love

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: It's pretty obvious that Bucky and Clint are dating. Everyone can see it. Well, everyone except for Bucky and Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	idiots in love

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Didn't Know They Were Dating (BBB2020) & Domesticity (Winterhawkbingo)

“Where were you last night?” Natasha asks curiously when she walks into the kitchen, finding Clint, who appears to be quite hungover. She loves to mess with him when he’s hungover, and Clint hates it.

“Out,” Clint replies, sounding miserable. “Out with Bucky.” He finishes. “We went to a club.”

“You took Barnes to a club?” Natasha asks, raising her eyebrows.

“What? He’s a free man. He can go wherever he wants to go,” Clint argues, rubbing his forehead.

“I’m aware, but Steve isn’t going to be very happy when he finds out,” Natasha says.

“When I find out about what?” Steve asks when he walks into the kitchen with Sam, both dressed to run.

Clint blinks a few times as he looks up at three Avengers. “Okay, what the actual hell?” He asks, frowning. “Every time. You all just appear one by one. Am I missing something here?”

Natasha snorts, stealing a muffin from the basket on the kitchen table, and then she looks over at Steve. “Clint’s being a bad influence on your little buddy again,” she informs him.

“Dammit Clint,” Steve groans, already knowing what she’s talking about. “We talked about this already!”

“What’s the big deal?” Clint argues, glaring at Steve. “We just went out and had a few drinks together. Danced a little. Had fun. You know what that is, right? Besides, Bucky can’t even get drunk. So unfair.”

“That doesn’t matter, Clint. Bucky’s only been out of Wakanda for six months now,” Steve argues back. “ _Six months_ , and you’re already forcing him to go out and-”

“Whoa. I’m not forcing anyone to do anything!” Clint snaps.

Steve lets out a sigh, trying to calm himself down. “Doesn’t matter,” he repeats. “It’s only been six months, and he’s still recovering. One wrong move, and they’ll take Bucky away. I just got him back in my life, and I’m not going to let anyone take him away from me again. That includes you.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “You’re cranky when you haven’t gone on your morning run,” he grumbles.

Steve looks over at Sam. “Does he ever take anything seriously?”

Sam only shrugs his shoulders in response. “He’s right though. You are cranky before morning runs, so let’s get going. I wanna be back before breakfast.”

Clint scoffs as he watches Sam lead the way out, before looking over at Natasha. “Really?”

Natasha shrugs his shoulders. “You know how protective Steve is of Bucky,”

“But I’m not doing anything wrong for him to get upset with me like that. All we did was go out for drinks, and we both got home safely,” Clint argues.

“And, you have to admit, you _have_ been spending an awful lot of time with Barnes lately,” Natasha adds.

“I didn’t know it was a crime to spend time with a friend,” Clint mumbles.

“It’s not. I’m just saying… maybe you should be a little more careful when it comes to Barnes,”

“Whatever. You’re coming to movie night tonight, right?” Clint asks, turning to look at Natasha.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Natasha asks, taking a bite of the muffin. “It’s not like I have any others plans.”

“Well, you never know with you these days. One minute you’re around, and the next you’re in some off-world country fighting crime,” Clint says, raising his eyebrows at Natasha. “You know it’s true.”

“Well, tonight I’m all free. I’ll be at movie night,” Natasha assures him. “I bet Barnes will be too.”

“Yeah?” Clint says, drawing out the word in confusion. “He’s always at movie night.”

“Mm-hmm,” Natasha smirks at Clint, taking another bite of her muffin, before turning and walking away.

Clint blinks a few times, somehow even more confused by the conversation that just happened, but Clint has learned to stop questioning things around here lately, and that includes Natasha.

Clint distracts himself with video games until it’s time for movie night.

One by one, an Avenger makes their way onto the common floor, because it’s absolutely necessary for every Avenger to be present at movie night which Tony actually created months ago when he realized that the team needed some much needed team bonding, and it has helped quite a bit. Clint has already ordered their usual pizza, so it’s arrived by the time everyone has joined.

“Holy hell. That smells good,” Bucky says when he walks into the kitchen, instantly making his way over to Clint, who’s started placing plates and drinks onto the counter for everyone to grab.

“Yeah? I hope you’re hungry, because there’s plenty of pizza to eat,” Clint says, looking over at Bucky, grinning when Bucky gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

Natasha raises her eyebrows as she watches the two interact, and then looks over at Steve.

“You see it too?” Steve asks quietly. “Are they…?”

Natasha shrugs his shoulders. “Clint hasn’t told me anything new,”

“But… _look at them_ ,” Steve hisses. “Bucky hardly ever lets anyone get that close to him these days.”

“Steve Rogers, are you jealous?” Natasha asks, smirking.

Steve glares at her. “No, I’m not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of,” he grumbles.

Natasha snorts, before walking over to Clint and Bucky. “Plate. Give me. I’m starving,” she demands.

Clint raises his eyebrows as he looks at Natasha with amusement. “You know, A please would be nice,” he laughs when Natasha glares at him, before handing her a plate, and then he looks at Bucky. “For you.” He hands him a plate.

“Oh, thank you,” Bucky gr,ins before walking over to grab himself some pizza.

Clint chuckles softly, and sets the rest of the plates down before grabbing himself a cup to get a drink. Once Clint gets himself a plate of pizza and has his drink, he walks over to the small couch where Bucky is sitting and plops himself down next to him without a second thought. They’ve always sat together, and nobody even questions it really, not even Steve at this point, even though he’s definitely not happy.

“Friday, it’s your turn to pick the movie,” Tony asks as he walks into the living room.

“Why does Friday get to pick?” Clint asks as he looks up at Tony with a frown. “She can’t even watch!”

“Because it’s my tower and I make the rules, Katniss. Friday, darling? Surprise us,” Tony says, smirking at Clint, before walking over to his usual spot on the couch. “Make it something good though.”

Clint groans as soon as Friday starts playing The Hunger Games, of course she would pick that movie, because everyone knows that Clint _hates_ The Hunger Games series. “You suck, Friday!” He instantly looks over at Bucky desperately. “Can we go have our own movie night?”

“There’s no getting out of movie night, Clint. You know that,” Bucky replies.

Clint scoffs. “You are no longer my favorite,” he grumbles.

Bucky snorts in response. “Impossible, you know you love me, Barton,”

“Yeah be lucky, ‘cos no one else will put up with your shit,” Clint replies, though his tone is playful so Bucky knows that he’s just joking with him.

“That’s not true at all. Stevie put up with my shit for years when we were younger. Didn’t you Stevie?” Bucky asks innocently as Steve walks by with his own food.

Steve raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Bucky. “You’re the reason I started getting grey hairs early, which is funny because you’re the one always saying I was a pain in the ass,”

Tony gasps as he looks up at Steve. “Cap! _Language_ ,”

Steve instantly glares at him, annoyed that Tony still hasn’t let go of the whole ‘watch your language’ ordeal. “Quiet over there Stark. Besides, we’re off duty. I can swear if I want to swear,” he huffs before placing himself down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

Bucky chuckles as he watches Steve, and shakes his head. “I’ll never get tired of watching this,” before getting himself comfortable beside Clint and eating his pizza as the movie starts.

Both Bucky and Clint fall asleep halfway through the movie.

“Is no one else questioning this?” Steve asks when he walks past Clint and Bucky after coming back from a bathroom break. He frowns slightly as he looks down at the two, who are cuddled up next to each other. “Seriously. This is getting a little out of hand now…”

Natasha looks over at Steve and glares at him. “They’re in love. Leave them be Rogers,” she warns.

“There’s no way Bucky is in love with Clint,” Steve argues.

“You must be blind then,” Tony speaks up. “Have you not been watching those two together?”

“Oh, I’ve been watching them. Of course I have been. I don’t trust Clint with Bucky,” Steve grumbles as he sits back down on the couch. He looks at Natasha and sighs when he sees the glare she’s giving him. “Come on, Nat. Can you blame me? Clint’s known for being a heartbreaker.”

“That was when he was younger, Steve. Now’s he’s older, and uh, a little more mature,” Natasha defends.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I still don’t trust him. I mean, I love Clint. I care about him. I really do, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t want Bucky to get his heart broken. He’s been through enough,”

“Clint isn’t going to break his heart, nor is Bucky going to break Clint’s. They’re in love,” Natasha says. “Anyone can see it, and trust me, I know Clint the best.”

“It’s true,” Tony agrees. “She does know him better than any of us.”

“Yeah, well... either way, I’m still going to keep my own on the two of them,” Steve mumbles, sighing, before going back to paying attention to the movie.

The next morning, Clint finds himself at the top of Avengers tower. Unfortunately for him, Clint heard the whole conversation about him and Bucky supposedly being in love. Clint hasn’t stopped thinking about it.

Of course Clint has feelings for Bucky, especially after spending so much time with him lately. 

But, Clint’s been trying to keep those feelings hidden, not wanting to get into another serious relationship after his last marriage failed miserably. And now learning that Steve doesn’t trust him, worries him more.

“I can hear you thinking all the way from inside,”

Clint startles slightly at the sudden voice, and looks over and sees Bucky standing at the doorway.

Clint chuckles softly before leaning back and gently resting his head against the metal. “What? You gonna tell me that you have mind reading abilities now?” He asks.

“I’m a super-soldier, not a wizard,” Bucky grins a little, before walking closer to Clint. “You okay? I asked Friday where you were and she told me you were up here. I nearly had a heart attack.”

“I’m just thinking. I’m not gonna throw myself off the roof,” Clint assures him.

“Well, I know that. Why are you up here though?” Bucky asks curiously. “You seem a little... down?”

“I’m just doing some thinking is all,” Clint says, before letting out a sigh. “Hey, apparently we’re in love with each other. Did you know that?” He looks at Bucky again.

“What?” Bucky asks, scrunching his nose up. “Who said that?”

“Yeah, apparently _everyone_. I... I overheard the others talking last night when they thought I was asleep,” Clint says. “They think we’re in love with each other, and Steve doesn’t trust me.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and props himself up on the railing as well. “Steve doesn’t trust anyone,”

“You’re not... concerned?” Clint asks. “That people think we’re in love with each other.”

Bucky chuckles softly. “Well, this might be a little hard to believe, but I _am_ in love with you, Clint,” he says.

Clint frowns, mentally kicking himself now that he’s looking back on all the times he’s spent with Bucky. Even Natasha tried hinting to him many times, if only Clint hadn’t been such an oblivious idiot. “Well,” Clint laughs awkwardly. “We’ve been a bit stupid, haven’t we?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, though there’s a smile on his face. “You think?”

“So then,” Clint slides off the railing, dragging Bucky with him. “Now that we’re both on the same page. What d’ya say you let me take you on a proper date tonight?”

Bucky grins. “That sounds swell Mr. Barton,”

Clint laughs. “Please tell me you didn’t say swell back in the forties,”

“Hell no. You really think me and Steve were proper enough to say _swell_?” Bucky laughs as well. “Speaking of Steve. Do you wanna go give him a heart attack?”

“Hell yeah!” Clint leads the way back inside the tower, and they make their way down to the kitchen, where Steve and Sam are sitting at the kitchen island together.

Sam looks up when he hears footsteps. “I see you’ve found him then?”

“Oh I found him alright,” Bucky says. “Hey Steve. Clint’s taking me on a date tonight.”

Steve’s head instantly snaps up from his phone, and looks at Bucky and Clint. “Come again?”

Clint laughs with delight at Steve’s reaction. “We finally got our heads out of our asses,” he says.

“It’s about damn time,”

Clint turns around and sees Natasha standing behind him. “Where did you come from?”

“That doesn’t matter. You and Bucky are finally going on a date, and I’m going to help you get ready,” Natasha says before she grabs Clint’s hand and drags him away from Bucky.

“But I-” Clint whines and he looks back at Bucky as Natasha continues dragging him. “See you at seven!”

“Don’t be late!” Bucky shouts back at him.

Steve groans and he buries his face in his hands with disappointment, and Sam gently pats his shoulder. “You knew this was going to happen eventually,” he says, before sliding off his stool and walking over to Bucky. “Come on, Barnes. We’ve gotta get you ready for a date.”

“What do you know about dates?” Bucky asks as he follows Sam.

“You’d be surprised,” Sam replies, looking back at Bucky with a smirk.


End file.
